LoveStruck
by LithiaShadowsMeow
Summary: Robin Evans is broken and trusts hardly anyone. Will Dahvie be able to break through her walls? Or will her past get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

All I had ever known was pain. It seemed like it would never end... Like I was doomed to be this way forever. My never ending screams of terror and pain as my blood hit the floor. I tried to get way but it was close to impossible. He would say he was sorry and then it would just move in a cycle. I was covered in bruises and cuts and was afraid to even sleep. I knew what was going to happen if I didnt get help but for me nothing seemed to work. Now that I look back i am glad that Venna had decided to show up that day. She heard everything, called the police. She saved my life and i couldnt thank her enough. I spent months in the hospital for my wounds and they got me theropy. The day when they told me he was put in jail was the happiest I had ever been in the last two years. Once I was better they moved my things and myself to Venna's house so i could have a place to stay and have the support I needed.

Now as I stand here Im much healtheir than I was three years ago. The only thing left are the scars and the memories. I have the occasional nightmere but thats it. I looked up as Venna walked into the living room setting down another suitcase. ''Thats the last of it'' She smiled flipping her green hair away from her hazel eyes. I smiled at her and nodded.

My name is Robin Evans. I am twenty seven years old with long strait black hair and blue eyes. Its clear to see that I've been through alot but I'm fine now. I know that he can't hurt me anymore but I just can't bring myself to trust anyone oter than my friends and family.

Venna and i have been friends since we were little were like sisters. Shes always been there for me and I will continue to be there for her. Anyways, we had won this contest thing where we got to spend the next two months touring with Blood on the Dance Floor. I didnt even know that she had signed us up for it until two days ago when they called my phone saying that we had won. it was like a dream come true and Venna said it might help me truelly forget about all the pain that trey had caused me and let me move on. So we pakcked our things and they should be here any minute now.

''You got everything Robbie?'' She chirped. ''Yeah'' I said. She smiled and nodded. We both shared smiles as the door bell rang and we practically fought eachother to the door. Shoving her back a little i yanked the door open and smiled brightly. ''Hi'' Dahvie said looking at us with an eyebrow raised. We were lening against each other and still shoving. ''Hi, Im Robbie and this is my best friend Venna, were really excited to be touring with you... as you can probaly tell'' I blushed. ''Just a little'' Jayy said.

They lead us onto the bus as they got some others to put our bags on the bus then we were off. ''So where are we going first?'' Venna asked sitting next to me on the couch. ''Denver, hope you brought something warm'' Jayy said leaning against a chair Dahvie was sitting in. ''Yeah, it's snow covered compared to here in ScottsDale'' Dahvie added. ''Of course, she always tells me to expect the unexpected and made me pack some crap i probaly wont need'' I smirked poking Venna's side. ''Hey! You'll thank me one of these days when youre freezing your ass off'' She growled. I smiled and rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long to months.

A few hours later I sat on the couch in my pj's with a drawing pad on my lap and my i-pod with one headphone in listening to The Right To Love and drawing. I looked up as Dahvie sat next to me. ''You're really good at that'' He smiled. ''Oh, thank you, it's just something I do to calm down and relax'' I smiled and looked down at the drawing. It was of a snow covered forest but it wasnt anywhere near done.

I had always been into things like singins and writing but mostly drawing. It was just one of those things that released stress you know? It was home theropy for me and it made me feel good.

I looked up from my drawing and gasped. Dahvie was right there. Our faces less than two inches apart, lips almost touching. I got startled and scooted away standing up and gathering my things.

''Um.. it's getting late, I should go to bed now, wouldnt wanna be tired for tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning yeah? Okay! Night!'' I squeaked and ran to the room given to me. I slammed the door behind me and took a deep breath. After putting my things away I turned off the light and climbed into the nice soft bed and snuggled in for the night.

The last thing to go through my mind before I fell asleep was 'Dahvie almost kissed me' Then I fell into a deep sleep.

Well heres that first chapter :) What do you guys think? ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

''Wake up!" I groaned as I tried to roll over but found that I couldn't. ''Get off'' I growled. ''Come on! Were getting ready to set up, come and meet some of the fans'' I was cold, tired, and now more weight had been added. Did I mention I wasnt a morning person? ''I've got an idea'' I heard Dahvie say to Venna. They exchanged whispers and I soon found myself having the blankets ripped off of me and being carried off the bus and being thrown into a bank of snow by Dahvie. I screamed and kicked for a minute before finally getting out and scarmbling back on the bus. ''You guys are assholes!'' I yelled while shivering. Ah, yah love me anyways Robs'' Venna smiled. ''Whatever'' I growled out still shivering. ''Is she always this mean in the mornings?'' Dahvie outed. He kinda looked cute. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? ''She's mean in general but she can be nice'' Venna giggled. I flipped them the bird and started walking to the bathroom. 'Have fun laughing at my expense, I'm gonna take a shower'' I sighed.

When I was done I came out of the bathroom to face a bouncy and hyper Venna. ''Robbie! You have to meet some fans! Jayy took me with him when he went to StarBucks and we met a few and it was epic! Come on we can still go with Dahvie! And this is for you'' She said all in one breath handing me a coffee. I smiled as i took it from her. This was going to be a long morning...

I sipped at my coffee as we walked off the bus and into the crisp cold morning air. ''Robbie!'' Dahvie said and walked out of his little group of fans and gave me a tight hug. Venna smiled as she stood next to me. I returned the hug but briefly. ''Can I get a picture?'' ''Can you sign this for me?" ''Can I please get a hug?'' I was taken back a little and looked at Dahvie for help. He smiled and motioned for me to continue. ''Um, yeah sure'' I said and handed Venna my coffee as I fullfilled the fans request. Dahvie was buisy with his own group of fans and so were Venna and I so i had no chance to ask him about last night.

A half an hour later Venna and I got done but Dahvie's group was still going strong. I still wanted to ask him but Venna already grabbed my arm and lead me away saying she saw a mall when she was out with Jayy that morning. Would I ever get my answer? I felt so confused.

''Are you alright? You've been veryquiet'' Venna asked we walked to the food court inside the warm yt small mall. I couldnt hold it in anymore. ''Last night he tried to kiss me Venna! He was just so foward with it and i freaked out! I eel like such a coward and a jerk for just up and leaving him on the couch. I dont think I'm ready for this again Venna! I'm scared'' I blew up in her face and felt a few tears escape my eyes. She quickly pulled me into a tight hug. ''You need to forget Robs, he can't hurt you anymore, maybe Dahvie is what you need to help you realize that, he's got a good heart hun, he wont hurt you, and if he ever does I'll kick him in the balls so hard he'll be a girl too'' She said calmly as we parted. I laughed a little and whiped my eyes. ''I think youre right, and i need to face m fears, I know he's a nice person, he's a total sweetheart and wouldnt hurt a fly but I just need a little more time, and I think he already is helping me'' I said as we continued walking. ''How so?'' She asked. ''Last night Ididnt have a single nightmere, he made me forget Venna'' I smiled. She squealed and hugged me. ''You'll see! This'll be great'' She chirped. I just smiled and nodded. Boy I hoped she as right.

Later that night as we all pilled onto the bus to get going to L.A. I helped dahvie put some of the lights into the bus. ''I think the fans have really taken a liking to you'' He said as we finished up and closed the door to the back. ''I guess so, and theyre all really nice and sweet'' I smiled. ''You know Robbie...'' He trailed off looking at the ground. ''Yeah?'' I questioned. ''I think that the fans arent the only ones that hvae taken a liking to you'' He smiled shyly. I just stood there. This was going to be a long tour.

Sorry this was so short! Promise the next chapter will be longer ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We've been on tour four three weeeks and surprisingly I'm enjoying myself. Despite venna abandoning me everyday to hang out with Jayy and play bestfriends with him while Im stuck here with Dahvie it was actually really nice. I hadnt had a nightmere since we got here and I think it had something to do with all the fun and happy people that were around me.

Right now were in the bus trying to figure out what to do before the show started… in seven hours. And fans were already starting to showing up and get in line. "I wanna go to the mall'' Venna chirped. ''You laways want to go there'' Jayy said. She pouted and layed on the coffee table. ''We eat there!'' I laughed and kicked her butt causing her to fall onto the floor with a soft thump.

''You bitch!'' She whinned rubbing her head as she sat up. ''that's what you get for putting your ass where we eat gurl'' Dahvie smiled. She stuck her tongued out at him and crawled under the table.

''Okay? Um, we could go to the beach?'' I suggested. ''Its too wet'' Jayy groaned. ''that's what she said! We could go to a park'' venna giggled from her hiding spot. ''That sounds good, everyone in?'' Dahvie asked. We all agreed and got ready.

It didn't take too long surprisingly and we all gathered everyone up and headed to the park. I sighed happly as I sat in a swing and began kicking my legs. Jayy and Venna went off to the slide probaly to get high, and Aussie, Ryan and Chris went to the jungle gym. There werent many kids but the kids who were there didn't look very happy, niether did their parents. I wonder where Dahvie went.

''Hey Robs'' He chirped standing in front of me. I smiled up at him as I stopped swinging. ''Hi Dahvie'' I said. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted. ''Dahvie!'' A girl with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes chirped and she ran up and hugged him tightly. ''Hey! Sandra this is Robbie, Robbie this is my girlfriend Sandra'' He said taking her hand.

I felt so confused but otherwise I smiled and nodded at her. "Nice to meet you'' I said standing. ''I should leave you two alone okay? See you'' I said and walked towards the trees in the park. I felt like crying and I didn't know why.

Its not I liked him or anything right? Or wait… Maybe that was it. Im in love with Dahvie. And I cant have him. I mean who wouldn't want him? He's everything anyone could ever want. He's never single for too long.

I stopped as I came to a fountin where no one was at and sat on the edge. I groaned and put my head in my hands as I began to let the tears fall. It seemed like when everything was going good it all went bad and fast.

''Robbie?'' I sniffed and whipped my eyes as I looked up and saw Jayy walking towards me. ''Hey Jayy'' God, I sounded miserable. And pathetic. But then again what else was new? ''Are you okay? Why are you crying?'' He asked kneeling in front of me. ''No reason'' I said lamly and ruffled his hair. ''Its Sandra isnt it?'' He said looking in me in the eyes. I couldn't help it. I broke down again and he hugged me to his chest tightly. ''Its okay, I don't like her either, personally I think youre perfect for him'' He whispered.

I stopped crying awhile after and whipped my face. ''R-Really?'' I asked looking up at him. ''Gurl are you kidding me? Of course! Youre everything that he always says he's wanted, I think you'd make eachother really happy'' He smiled and helped us both up. ''Thanks Jayy, I really needed that, youre a fantastic friend'' I smiled and hugged him tightly. ''Anytime sweetheart, now lets get back before they go ape shit and start looking for us'' I laughed and nodded following him back to the park area. Everyone was sitting in the grass so I took a seat by Dahvie and Sandra.

''Hey there you guys are! Were gonna go to Olive garden after show'' Venna chirped as Jayy sat next to her and Drew. ''Yummy! Are you coming too Sandra?'' I smiled. ''Wouldn't miss it!'' She laughed and leaned into Dahvie as he wrapped his arms around her. I felt a little pain and hel dback my tears as I nodded. ''Awsome, can't wait'' I said.

Hopefully all would go well and I wouldn't break down in front of everyone or do something to Sandra that would hurt both her and Dahvie. As long as they didn't do anything to drastic I think I would be okay. I guess their song really was true.

If you love something, set it free, and if it doesn't come back then it wasn't meant to be.

Well theres chapter three for you! Finally right? :D Hope you like it ^-^


End file.
